The Prince of Drama
by Kool0Katt
Summary: An Eridan AU sadstuck (kinda). His thoughts on the world, pretty much. It might be a little confusing, but us homestuck fans are used to that! :)


A chilled breeze from outside swirled the frozen snow across barren lands that were once filled with warmth. Silence filled the night just as every star filled a black sky. No moon shined, making everything darker. Especially a poor troll's broken heart.

He swore one day, no, all the days, that he would gain the power he needed to be successful...but with what now? His every hope had fallen, just like the brightest stars in every galaxy, ever since he lost a most precious; most valuable possession. "Dammit, I am a prince!" He tried to remind himself. "A noble prince does not have to get worked up about these things."

His only distraction now was to get what he vowed, to gain back what he was born to have.

Yet, it didn't work. Nothing did, this isn't how he felt. It was how he wanted to feel. Each memory ceased to be a good one, only a corpse of what this troll once loved. That's now what he had realised. Unless, they were all lies. In this case everything is for the better. Life would all be just a big lie. Why are we here, anyhow? Why did this world have to be created, and what was the reason behind that?

These were just a few thoughts that plagued this poor young troll's mind. Little did he know, though, that there was still much to accomplish. If only they weren't stolen away before he'd even have a chance to reach them. He could prove his purity, his strength. Even be respected for his weaknesses. It's only what makes another honourable. But why need strength? Why need intelligence? Or the looks, the fame, and money. What was to prove here? Why?

Countless ideas shot through his mind. So many, he couldn't catch a single one. But, it's not what he needed. Solitude was. Only, he hated this. As did any other troll saw it. So, maybe they were only jealous. Jealous that he could go on, all while dealing with the needless things that, only for a second compared to an eternity, would give him the hope, the happiness, and determination, to go forward and forget about having to find the answers to all those pointless questions that crossed his mind.

Perhaps, though, that was his role. To find these answers, and fulfill what no other troll would never be able to. But, how? Where would he start? There was now no one around, they're all out having fun without him. He could only blame himself, for...it was all that he saw. All he knew. All he should of ever done, so that he would never of known that a pleasant thing existed.

No matter where he searched, or would change directions, it always seemed that he ended up in the wrong place, never to be able to redo a mistake again. These were all unfixable mistakes, too. He could only try to bare the heaviness it left on his aching bones. Now, it was his time to finally give up. These pains were just to...to...

The troll sighed. No word could describe how disastrous he'd became, how his pains became. He knew that he was the pain. But no pain was great enough for him.

Another tear fell. He was lost. No place did he belong to. Trying to wipe it all away, his mind set him to get some fresh air. It was cold, but soft. A single flake fell right between his eyes. It melted before he even had a chance to say goodbye; to say hello. Just like his entire life. He let everything slip by. He didn't deserve this life, but now, he deserved another thing, because of what he had caused. He was lucky that the night hid him.

A trail of footprints stayed behind him as he walked a path nobody ever gone. He clung onto a scarf he had that was perfectly fit around his neck. Looking at one of the ends, it was like he was reading a sad tale. The past crept up on him, as if a ghost came back to him for their revenge.

He looked around. Where was he? Now he really was lost. Every time he tried to change something, it would always end up like this. Worse than before. At least he knew his surroundings before, but now not a single hive was in sight. His memory failed him so that he didn't even remember walking away so far.

This troll now dropped the part of his scarf he grasped, and longingly stared back the direction he came. One foot traced the imprints in the snow. Another followed. Even when they disappeared, he followed them. It was like his conscience had total control of him. What was he doing? No one ever really knew that, but the troll always made it look like he knew what he was doing. Which, usually he didn't.

He didn't get it. The others seemed more happy. Maybe because they've got each other's backs. This troll had no one, but himself. Himself only, to contemplate what to do right from wrong. Could he gain somebody? But... they're land dwellers. They do not deserve him. He deserves much better than them. "What am I to do?" he sulked.

He was back at his hive. With no idea how long he was away, or where he went. He only noticed that he could never make up his mind. Where did he go? Before he thought he was lost, but now he missed it. For the rest of the night, his thoughts were focused on that place. There was a cove right by there, near some trees, and...why did he live near the land dwellers if he hated them so much? Oh, on second thought, how did he even end up there?

"No, not this again!" He shouted. A friendly sun had just begun to light up the world once again. This troll was loosing sleep. He felt very tired. Tired of where he was. But, if he left, he knew he'd miss it. "I'll just have to get over it."

This never would come true. The troll had a hard time letting go of things, and dearly did he miss having the comforts of not having to become sick over things like that. One thing he did know was he could just deal with it, like everything else. That's exactly what pushed him forward. He packed up, and left. Not much was packed, he only carried a single backpack.

Another troll, shorter than this one, was about to visit him at his hive. How unusual. This almost never happened. "Where the fuck are you going?" he rudely asked. "No where of your fuckin' concern!" was the answer. He walked away after that.

This short troll tried to call after him, only to be ignored. "Well, if you change your repulsive mind, everyone else is gonna have a party at-" That's all that was heard. A cold wind blew over muffling the voice; blowing some snow onto the taller troll's scarf. He sighed, watching it absorb the snow.

Not seeing any footprints left behind from the night before, or remembering where he went, the troll went in the direction he thought he went. An image of where he went strayed in his mind. How would he build another hive there by himself in this weather?

"Uh, hey, why aren't you, uh, going?" another voice interrupted. Now, the troll was getting a bit angry. As if he wasn't before. "Why do you need to know? It isn't any of your fuckin' business!" "Well, uh, maybe you'll find that, uh-"

"I don't belong with any of you, just leave it at that!" said the troll, walking his way. The other troll who now tried to talk to him shrugged and let him be. But now, as this troll who decided to leave everything behind him, wondered if it was just himself who caused his problems.

He never meant to do it all on purpose. If only he acted different, things would of been better. If only he noticed these things better, he wouldn't have to leave. But now, it was for the best he did. If only the things that were for the better...were different.

The troll blamed only himself now. As he looked at his new home, by a cove somewhere he didn't know, he noticed a change in him. The wind blew against a group of trees a few yards away. How graceful they shivered back and forth. He noticed...those land dwellers weren't so bad. He wanted to go back. He couldn't. He couldn't bare having such change. Having to deal with the others remembering how he used to be.

It was simply to...pathetic.


End file.
